deadislandfandomcom-20200223-history
Mods
Mods' '''are used to upgrade weapons in ''Dead Island. There are multiple mods thoughout the game which the player can obtain. There are also blueprints that are use to make bombs and ammunition. =Weapon Mods= Barbed Wire Mod Deathstalker Mod * Glazed Mod Heavy Mod High Voltage Mod Impact Mod Lightning Mod Magic Wand Mod Nail'd Mod Nuts & Bolts Mod Paralyzing Strike Mod Phoenix Mod Piranha Mod Razor Mod Ripper Mod Saw Disc Axe Mod Shark Mod Shock Mod Short Circuit Mod Tesla Mod Torch Mod Toxic Mod Venom Mod Weighted Mod =Firearm Mods= Detox Rifle Mod Pride Gun Mod Pride Shotgun Mod Shock Gun Mod Shock Rifle Mod Striker Gun Mod Striker Rifle Mod Striker Shotgun Mod =Thrown Mods= Deo-Bomb Molotov Meat Bait Sticky Bomb Mod =Ammunition= Pistol Ammo Rifle Ammo Located in Overpass Camp, Quest Reward "Little Prince" Talk to Claire to begin quest Shotgun Ammo ='Developer's Craft Mod (1-?) = These are Unlocked by taking Colored Skulls to their respective drop points. Developer's No. 1 Craft Developer's No. 2 Craft Developer's No. 3 Craft: The Blue Skull unlocks the Developer's Craft Mod #3. The Blueprint can be found by going to the #6 Bunker at the far southeast end of the Resort. After it has been unlocked by Jose, you can go into the portal and this will take you to another bunker. Climb the ladder and grab a Propane Tank and use it to blow open the metal door on the ground level, you will see a purple arrow and a hook for the blue skull. Developer's No. 4 Craft: The Purple Skull unlocks the Developer's Craft Mod #4. The Purple Skull can be found in the sewers of Moresby, in a section of the sewers where there are spilled barrels of toxic chemicals, a floater and a couple of zombies. Climb up the ladder and proceed along the catwalk where you'll see a small shrine surrounded by candles and 3 skulls, the left one being the purple skull. Will have to pass through this area after the second visit to town hall. In the city of Moresby, on the far east side, there's a mission you will pick up by walking past a woman screaming from her apartment. This mission will lead you into her apartment where you are tasked with killing all the zombies in the apartment, once this is finished, go to the top floor for your reward. In one of the side rooms on this floor you can find a stove. This is where you'll drop off the purple skull. To get a teddy bear symbolizing the developer mod #4, requires oleander, 5 diamonds and 10,000 to create. Developer's No. 666 Craft: The Brown Skull unlocks the Developer's Craft Mod #6. One of the story missions in act one will have you investigating a crashed helicopter and guiding a Russian soldier to a nearby bunker. Once there, you should find a manhole cover which will lead you to a second bunker. This second bunker has a small area with a bed, a weapon crate and some boxes as well as a Suicider. The room also contains the brown skull Once you have the brown skull, there's a medium-sized mountain south of the bunker near the lifeguard station that you'll have to climb. From the lifeguard station, head north-east along the beach until you come across a natural bridge between two mountains. South of the natural bridge are 3 wooden boards placed to help you climb, you want to scale the larger of the two mountains so don't cross the natural bridge, it's easiest to climb counter-clockwise up the mountain. On the top of the mountain, facing the water you should come across a brown arrow and a pile of skulls with a red and white flag sticking out of it, this is where you will drop the skull off for the mod. "beware the power of glova" Modifiable Weapons: left hand of glova Parts Needed: 5x Diamonds The power of glova is a hefty weapon, by itself it does little damage but it has a high chance of sending an enemy flying and electrocuting them. Beware as this weapon drains all of your stamina, no matter how much you have. (The handling on mine was -764) Category:Weapon Modification